Soul Unison
Info A orb, with three models, designed by the Equestria Research Laboratory to fuse two individuals into one, powerful being. It uses a mixture of mechanical engeenering and technological triggered magic spells to produce a fusing spell much powerful than one casted at one's own effort at a rub of the orb. One kind of the orb, the standard Soul Unison, can fuse three individuals, unlike the other two who do a casual two. Creators: United Forces of Equestria Users: Avalibility: Classified Soul Unison The first fusion orb created. It's a softball sized orb with a radiant, trancy, rainbow haze within. It's the all-around type of orb, with no true pros or cons, and even then they would be evened out. The fusing system works like this: The individual holding the orb get's the other individuals colors and minor details. The orb shoots a radiant, colorful beam towards the direction of the assumed second user, and the fusing takes place from there. Beast Unison The stronger, yet weighed down counterpart of the Soul Unison. It's an orb with green haze, and a yellow scar shape within. This orb takes advantage of the "fusing layer" spell, capable of allowing individuals to wear the other as equipment in a non-lethal way. As digusting as it -did- sound, the lab added a minor alchemy magic spell, resulting in allowing the first fused individual to wear the second as a metallic battlesuit like armour as protection, aswell as artillery. The armour would take on traits of the second user, being a battlesuit physical based on the second individual, while the first one is not really affected, just leaving them inside the battlesuit, which can vary wether they are visible or not depending on who was the second fuse, and how their amour works. An example would be, if Twilight Sparkle fused with Rainbow Dash, Twilight would posses a speed based, but still weighed down, armour suit with her cyan physical features, with the rainbow somewhere on it, capable of launching... well... let's call them "RainBeams". However, as flashy as it all is, the fusing sequence takes longer. It is the only orb capable of fusing two androids, or sythentics. Shadow Unison The last, stronger, but much more lethal type of orb. It's an orb black within, with a smaller purple haze inside, with a yellow eye?... It's the "last resort" orb, meaning you should only use it for emergency. It's very similar to the Soul Unison, only the outcome of the fusion's colors are much darker, and toned down by default, with glowing yellow eyes to boot. Mentally though, you're both stable... atleast, for now. It uses something called Darkloids. Artificial nanites made with a form of corrupting dark energy found in Tartarus. It can effect organics and machines with negative outcomes. Luckily, they can only corrupt fully if injected with large amounts of them, and the Shadow Unison makes sure to only inject low amounts of it, but also adds in the positive outcome of the Darkloids-- strength. That's why it's best to only use the Shadow Unison when it's needed. It's the strongest, but it corrupts the good, or even the bad, with dark power and appearance, along with addiction if a decent amount are inside of organic. After a lot of uses, both individuals would become tainted, and would themselves alone have that dark, toned down appearance with yellow eyes. Luckily, the cure is to have both individuals fuse with the Soul Unison, killing the Darkloids. Hopefully the two individuals are willing to do so.